Kazuma Kenzaki
} Kamen Rider Blade |-|2 = Joker Undead |-|3 = } Ao-Rider }} :For the A. R. world version or his Bujin counterpart, see Kazuma Kendate, Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World) and Kamen Rider Bujin Blade. 1= |-| 2= is a young man who was recruited and chosen by B.O.A.R.D. to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become , a warrior who Kazuma believes is able to fight for and protect humanity. Personality Kazuma Kenzaki is a friendly, cheerful man. Partly due to his traumatic past, Kazuma had a somewhat awkward side at first, struggling to befriend others. Furthermore, his tendency to naively trust others had been manipulated a number of times in the past, something with which Kazuma himself felt frustrated with. Despite all this, Kazuma genuinely does care for the well-being of others and will go to great lengths to help those in need. His vow to never let an innocent person feel pain if he can help it is what motivates Kazuma to fight against all odds. Like many people near his age, Kazuma initially had difficulty controlling his emotions, easily becoming distraught when dealing with a problem. The guilt Kazuma felt for his inability to save his parents has also continued to haunt him for years, the tragedy having reappeared in his dreams at one point. This feeling of guilt though, was slowly soothed by the friends that supported him. As the series progressed, Kazuma matured greatly, even becoming a sort of mentor for Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle. Humorously, the Kazuma (along with Mutsuki) from Missing Ace once tried to steal from the now rich Kotarō hinting a slightly devious side. In Kamen Rider Decade though, Kazuma had a drastic personality change as he went from kindhearted to cold and cynical. This is noted by official material to have been the result of turning into a Joker Undead and having to part with all his friends. No longer having any qualms about ending a person's life, Kazuma mercilessly attacked Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade and nearly killed him. However, despite his cold personality, Kazuma did give Tsukasa the option of leaving peacefully, hinting that he still had some good left inside. Indeed, Kazuma's actions toward Tsukasa were not out of malice, but simply because of the urgency of the situation. In the novel Kamen Rider Blade: Twilight, over the years, Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren would hear of a strange creature saving children and other people all throughout the world, said strange creature hinted to be Kazuma as an Undead. This implies that Kazuma's resolve to help others had never wavered even after several decades had passed since sacrificing his humanity. The Kazuma that appeared in Kamen Sentai Goraider is shown to be an ally of justice, helping Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and the four deceased rider stop Kuroto Dan from reviving himself and taking over the world with Bugsters. Though fighting as an ally of justice, Kazuma stopped Emu from preventing the sacrifice of the four deceased riders, as he felt it to be necessary to foil Kuroto's plans. Like in Kamen Rider Decade though, Kazuma only did what he felt was right. Unlike previous guest appearances, in the Drama CD: Kamen Rider Blade -The Whereabout of Trump, Kazuma is still mostly the same as he was ten years ago. Still a kind and cheerful man, Kazuma continues to wander around the world, helping those in need. While managing to retain his sense of self, Kazuma has worries of losing control over his Undead instincts, which makes him not stay in one place for too long. Despite the troubles he faces from being an Undead though, Kazuma continues to fight against destiny, confident that he will win. In a possible future three hundred years later though, as depicted in the Kamen Rider Blade novel, Kazuma's cynicism has overridden him. Having lived for so long through countless wars and battles without anyone to rely on, this Kazuma became hopeless and defeated, often trying to find ways to kill himself and failing every time due to becoming the Joker Undead. This Kazuma had lost sight of himself and the meaning of his actions as his own death would mean the end of humanity and other life on Earth. During the novel, Kazuma become an amnesiac due to the manipulations by the Stone of Sealing, helping him fight again as a Kamen Rider. Yet as time passed by, Kazuma slowly regained his memories and began losing his sanity once more. Before the final fight, the Stone of Sealing used Kazuma's diminishing sanity against him and caused him to turn into the Darkness Undead. It was only by Hajime's actions as the Crimson Undead that Kazuma broke free from the Stone of Sealing's influence, restoring his sanity in the process. Once the Battle Fight had ended once and for all, Kazuma no longer felt burdened as the second Joker Undead, as he was now freed from his Undead instincts. Fictional character biography TV Series At the age of 11, Kazuma was orphaned when his family died in a house-fire. The powerlessness Kazuma felt would serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading him to be scouted by the B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative and the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kazuma displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kazuma would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider and senior operative Sakuya Tachibana on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eventually sealing the Bat Undead, Kazuma meets a web-journalist named Kotarō Shirai, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Kazuma carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (and to find a place to board after losing his apartment due to delinquent payments), Kazuma made a deal with Kotarō: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kotarō would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Sakuya's desertion and Karasuma--BOARD's president--nowhere to be found, Kazuma and Shiori Hirose, one of BOARD's surviving staffers, set-up a new base of operations in Kotarō's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead assault on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Kazuma, Shiori, and Kotarō successfully began tracking and sealing any active Undead in the area. However, eventually Kazuma redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Sakuya, leading to a rivalry with a being named Chalice, who possesses similar powers & abilities to his Rider System. Their frequent encounters led to the discovery that Chalice was in fact a human named Hajime, but the origins of his powers and his motives remained a mystery at the time. Kazuma was later abducted by agents of a man named Isaka (the man responsible for Sakuya's strange behavior) who intended to used him in human/Undead fusion research. Kazuma was forced into combat with the Trilobite Undead, and his fusion rate remained stable until Hajime appeared among his captors. Isaka witnessed a spike in Kazuma fusion ratio causing Hajime to transform and intervene, along with Sakuya. Hajime is revealed to be not human at all, but, in fact, the Joker Undead. Yet despite this knowledge, Kazuma started to believe that there's some good in Hajime and not the monster he originally thought. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Hajime begins to lose control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of Dark Roaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Blade is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intent on saving the Earth and Hajime from himself. In the series ending, despite Hajime's pleas to Kazuma to seal him once and for all to save the world, Kazuma opted to sacrifice his humanity through excessive use of King Form in order to both save the world and Hajime, thus becoming a Joker himself. Hajime is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise and stays with the Kurihara family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Kazuma has done for him; for if he and Kazuma cross paths, fate will step in and force them to fight. The show ends with an engine running and motorcycle tire tracks in the desert, most likely to be made by Kazuma riding his Blue Spader. Having sworn to fight against destiny and win, Kazuma continued to live on with his life. Missing Ace In an alternate ending to the final episode, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the Albi Roaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then defeated it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Kamen Rider Decade About 5 years later, Kazuma Kenzaki appears as one of the nine Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Decade then battles Tsukasa after Wataru told the latter that destroying the nine Heisei Riders was supposed to be his true goal, but he had failed to do that, and for that reason all worlds were headed to destruction. This man has been identified in official written material as both the original Kazuma Kenzaki changed by his lonely life after the finale of Blade, or a A.R Kazuma Kenzaki from a parallel world''OOO/Den-O/All Riders Let's Go Kamen Riders 40 Years Chronicle'' references him as the original Kazuma Kenzaki changed due to living in solitude, while Kodansha Series MOOK Kamen Rider Heisei Rider Vol.10: Decade''only identifies him as a young man called Kazuma Kenzaki who came from another parallel world.. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. Blade participated in the tournament fighting against Kamen Rider Stronger. ''In the manga adaptation, Blade fought against Skyrider rather than Stronger. He was also in his Jack Form rather than the standard Ace Form. Final Chapter In Decade: Final Chapter, Kenzaki in his regular Ace Form teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki to destroy Decade now in Violent Emotion's Form but Decade turns the tables on them by turning Kenzaki into Blade Blade to destroy Ryuki and later destroys him with his Final Attack Ride resulting in both Riders being turned into cards. He is later revived after Decade voluntarily lets himself be destroyed. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Blade appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Undead that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Blade is confirmed to be Kazuma Kenzaki by the movie's official website. .]] Blade, along with All Riders (until Fourze), tagged along with core Super Sentai members to fight Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He is last seen using Refleclear (Gosei Blue's Power Cards) to counter Kani Laser's attack and use his Rider Kick (it's unknown if it is Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic) along with Decade's Dimensional Kick and Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Kamen Rider Wizard Blade appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Ring of Kamen Rider and Neverending Story. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Blade was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a Lockseed. Blade later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their Lockseeds. In a timeline alteration, after Shocker gained their victory, most Riders had been placed under their control with Leangle leading a small portion of their army. Kamen Rider Blade was claimed to be imprisoned by Tachibana during their infiltration to Shocker's base. However, it was revealed to be a lie as Tachibana was already an evil rider alongside Kenzaki. But soon Kenzaki alongside Tachibana, Hajime, and Mitsuki had their hearts changed despite still brainwashed after they couldn't accept how Shocker treated its own allies and aiding Drive. After Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji broke free from the Rider Robo, their brainwashing was fully destroyed. Surviving the onslaught of the History Modifying Machine, Blade fought and destroyed Shocker's N-Gamio-Zeda with the Lightning Blast shortly before the Rider Robo was destroyed along with the machine by . Among the remaining Riders who witnessed the farewell of Kyoichiro Kuroi as the perversion of history was reversed, Blade's place in history was restored. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost can use the power of 16 Heisei Riders, including Blade, with the Heisei Rider Damashii in the final episode. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Blade and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Kamen Sentai Gorider Blade is one of five dead riders who have been brought into another dimension, along with a still alive Emu Hojo. Though Kazuma is technically still alive as an Undead, he considers losing his humanity to be his "death". As it turns out, however, Kenzaki isn't who he appears to be as he stabs Emu in the abdomen with his Blay Rouzer. Before Emu narrowly escapes with his life, "Kenzaki" drops his disguise and reveals himself to Emu. Kuroto Dan turns out to be the one disguising himself as the Undead Kamen Rider, but the real Kenzaki eventually shows up to help the heroes and also still alive as the mirror reflection reflects himself, having found the "impossible" Game World's entrance in CR by sensing Kuroto's use of Undead powers. Due to Kenzaki being the only Joker Undead within the Game World, the rules of the Undead Battle Fight applied to the Game World and began its destruction. During the final fight against Genm and Totema, Blade and the other four deceased Kamen Riders are given the Gorider's cards to become Kamen Sentai Gorider, with Kenzaki becoming Ao-Rider. At the conclusion of the fight, Blade prevents Ex-Aid from stopping the four deceased Kamen Riders sacrifice themselves to defeat Genm. Both Blade and Ex-Aid escape the Game World right after Genm's defeat. Though it is unknown what happened to Kenzaki afterwards, it can be assumed he left CR right after returning to the real world. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Blade fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Meeting Sougo Tokiwa Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Kamen Rider Blade in Heisei Generations Forever.png Faiz, Blade & Hibiki in Heisei Generations Forever.png Appearances in other media Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G 300 years later (non-canon) In the novel, Kenzaki is trying to find a way to end his life after living a lonely existence for too long. He also seems to have become broken and somewhat insane as he seemingly couldn't remember why he chose to become an Undead in the first place. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Blade, with Garren, Chalice, and Leangle, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Blade appears in All Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Series. Start from Climax Heroes OOO, Blade can use Jack Form. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Blade appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Blade appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the Darkroaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of Darkroaches. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade confronts Albino Joker. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Blade reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Blade's stage was based of from Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, with Albino Joker as his main enemy. In this game, his gameplay has been updated: * Cancellable Rouze Card access from normal/special moves or another cancellable Rouze Card based-moves. * An aerial Royal Straight Flush special replaces Helm Breaker 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Blade reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Blade intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Blade King Form intro in Battride War Genesis.png Forms As Blade, Kenzaki harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Common Blanks to seal the Undead. Having a strong fusion ratio with the Undeads of the Spade category, Kenzaki is able to bring forth each Undeads' true powers, to the point of managing to fuse with all thirteen simultaneously as Blade King Form. In the final episode of Kamen Rider Blade, Kenzaki mutated into a Joker Undead to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Hajime. This form was never shown in the series but was released in later materials such as the S.I.C. Hero Saga and Kamen Rider Blade novels. Rider Statistics *'Height': 201cm *'Weight': 101kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 2.8t (280 AP) *'Kicking Power': 4.8t (480 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 33m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.7 seconds is the default transformation of Rider System-02. This transformation harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead cultured from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and the ability he acquires from his signature Rouze Card deck. Despite this form's initial combat perimeters being lower than Chalice and Leangle, Kenzaki's compatibility, ingenuity and skill as a Kamen Rider more than compensates. This helped him overcome formidable foes including the Caucasus Undead--a King category Undead--without having access to his other Rouze Cards. In fact, in Missing Ace, Kenzaki even managed to defeat the Joker Undead in Ace form alone, further proving his skill. Appearances: Blade Episodes 1-36, 38-49, Missing Ace, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, , Be The One, Heisei Generations FOREVER, Zi-O Episode 29 - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 201cm *'Weight': 111kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 3.5t (350 AP) *'Kicking Power': 5.5t, (550 AP) *'Maximum jump height': 133m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 4.6 seconds is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in this case, the Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. Appearances: Blade Episodes 26-28, 32-33, 36, 41, 45 - King= King Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 201cm *'Weight': 131kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 4.5t (450 AP) *'Kicking Power': 7.0t (700 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 25m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 6.6 seconds is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouze Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. When transforming into King Form, Kenzaki's Spade Category cards will place themselves on his body to form armor. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated and is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. Though King Form lacks agility, theoretically the usage of the Mach Jaguar, Time Scarab or Fusion Jack cards would more than make up for this flaw. The King Rouzer does not have a card storage like the Blay Rouzer. Instead, Kenzaki can automatically use his Rouze cards without scanning them. Moreover, it has been shown that Blade King Form is able to use both the Blay Rouzer and King Rouzer at once, usually as a form of dual wielding. In Kamen Rider Wizard, Kenzaki has shown the ability to use a Rider Kick in this form, doing so without summoning any Rouze cards from his armor. Undoubtedly, this is Kenzaki's strongest form as Kamen Rider Blade, overwhelming the likes of the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice, Kerberos Undead, a weakened Jashin Fourteen, and even Kamen Rider Decade himself. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. This is currently no longer a problem since Kenzaki became an Undead after several uses. Being that he was originally a human though, Kenzaki still retains his sense of self and does not succumb to his Undead instincts. Appearances: Blade Episodes 34-38, 40, 42-46, 49, Decade Episode 31, Wizard Episode 53 - Final Form Ride= Blade Blade Via the Final Form Ride Card Blade Blade, Kamen Rider Blade would transform into , a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the , where the Blade Blade charges with electricity before being slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the , which is the same as the Decade Edge. So far, this form appeared twice, once via Diend in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and second in Movie War 2010 during his and Ryuki's assassination attempt on Decade but backfired and forcefully killed Ryuki in this form before being eliminated via Decade's Dimension Kick. Appearances: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010 }} - Leangle= In episode 16, when Kotaro accidentally opened the Leangle Buckle, Kenzaki came into contact with the projection produced by the belt and temporarily transformed into Leangle, though he is not wearing the Leangle Buckle on his waist. After a while, the projection sent Kenzaki flying back into a distance. - Joker= Joker .]] (called "Navy Joker" by the fandom) is a mutation caused by excessive usage of Blade's King Form. During the final episodes, he began using King Form excessively to the extent that he would use it right from the start of a fight to ward off mere Darkroaches, even if it put a huge strain on his body. It was revealed in the final episode that he did so deliberately to lead the Battle Fight into a stalemate, by discarding his humanity and transforming himself into a Undead, so as to allow Hajime to live as a human and saving the world at the same time. Because he had mutated into an Undead, Kenzaki can currently use Blade's powers more efficiently as well as gained the standard powers of a Joker Undead. Unlike Hajime who struggles to control his instincts as the Joker Undead, Kenzaki appears to be able to retain his sense of self without using any Rouze cards. In this form Kenzaki is armed with a sword identical to that of the Caucasus Undead. Even though Kenzaki was seen with his own Chalice Rouzer in Kamen Rider Blade's finale, his Undead form was never shown in the series. However, it later appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story Kamen Rider Blade: Day After Tomorrow, only to reveal that Kenzaki's Joker form looked exactly like Hajime's. In the Kamen rider Blade Novel though, it was stated that Kenzaki's Undead form more closely resembles the Beetle Undead and Caucasus Undead. Thus, what Kenzaki's Undead form looks in design is still up for debate among fans. '''Powers and Abilities *'Biological Immortality:' As an Undead, Kenzaki can survive himself from near-death experiences. *'Human Disguise:' Since Kenzaki is an Undead resulted from mutation, he can shift himself from his human to Undead form, making him similar to Royal Club Undeads. *'Undead Mimicking:' Similar to Hajime, Kenzaki (as the Joker Undead) would in theory be able to use a sealed Undead's Rouze Card to obtain said Undead's form and powers. *'Danger Intuition:' During his half transformation into Undead around the series, Kenzaki seemed to develop a symbiosis with the real Joker, Hajime Aikawa where he can sense his defeat at the hands of Kerberos. *'Undead Tracking': As Undeads are attracted to each other, he was able to track Genm to the Game World as he used Blade system. *'Security Door Unlocking': Somehow, he can break the security system of CR when touching the control panel and open the door. *'World Destruction': As a Joker, if he is the only Undead existing in a world, that world will be destroyed. He used this power to destroy the Game World, transforms it into a desolated land and thwarts Genm's plan. - Ao-Rider= Ao-Rider is the of the hybrid Kamen Rider/ team Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever. }} Equipment Device *Blay Buckle: Primary transformation belt *Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt as the Joker Undead *Rouze Absorber: Essential to access Jack or King Forms *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to attack, depending on which card is used Weapons *Blay Rouzer: Personal weapon *King Rouzer: King Form's primary weapon Vehicle *Blue Spader: Blade's Rider Machine Rouze Combos (Note: if you want to read about Blade King Form's finishers, go here: King Rouzer (Jack) Lightning Slash * Cards required: 'Thunder Deer '(6) '+ Slash Lizard '(2) This combo allows Blade to excute a deadly slash supplemented with lightning from his Blay Rouzer. In Jack Form, this combo's strength is increased by his flying ability. Lightning Blast * Cards required: '''Kick Locust (5) + Thunder Deer '''(6) Blade's signature card combo. This allows him to excute a flying side kick supplemented with lightning. Lightning Sonic * Cards required: Kick Locust (5) + Thunder Deer (6) + Mach Jaguar (9) This combo enhances the Lighting Blast combo with the Mach Jaguar card's speed and agility boosting. Mach-Slash Combo * Cards required: 'Mach Jaguar '(9) '+ Slash Lizard '(2) This combo allows Blade to slash with his Blay Rouzer at lightning-fast speeds. Was used once in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ to slice and ground vegetables. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade by voiced his character in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As a child, he was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) is labeled and . Meme Kazuma is the center of a Japanese meme dubbed , in which actor Takayuki Tsubaki's emotion-slurred speech, is treated as a separate language (the name comes from his line in the first episode, , with "honto" ("really") coming out as "ondul", turning into ). This meme was named the and has been referenced in other works, such as ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The meme has been acknowledged within the Kamen Rider franchise, with Kazuma Kendate of Kamen Rider Decade mistaking "Chief" and "cheese". It is further referenced in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, where "Have you really betrayed us?!" is Blade's special intro dialog with Garren, and in Kamen Rider: Battride War, where the quote is the name of one of the game's achievements. Memes surrounding the other main characters (Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo) have since spawned among Japanese fans, and have been referenced in many parodies uploaded online. Legend Rider Devices With the Blade Rider Card, Decade would transform into Kamen Rider Blade. He use it in Episode 10 & - Gaia Memories= - O Medals= - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Blade, which is equipped on the right leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the cross-based . Reminiscent of Blade's Blay Rouzer, the Blade Module allows Fourze to perform Blade's Lightning Slash finisher - Wizard Rings= Blade Brave.jpg|Blade Ring King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Ring Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Ring - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Blade Arms, equipped with the Blay Rouzer. The core image depicts the Blay Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Change Beetle Rouze Card. Baron/Gridon-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Blade Lockseed 2.png - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R05 on its Startup Time setting, Blade's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Blade's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconBlade.png|Blade Ghost Eyecon 05._Blade_Damashii.png|Blade Ghost Blade_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BladeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2004. KRZiO-Blade Ridewatch.png|Blade Ridewatch Blade Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Blade Ridewatch (Inactive) - King= : Based on Kamen Rider Blade King Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2004, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. BladeKingWoz.png|Blade King Form Ridewatch }} }} Notes *As acknowledged in the hero change battle between Kamen Rider Decade and Gokai Red in , Blade's Spade motif makes him his series' equivalent of from Shotaro Ishinomori's second and last Sentai series . *The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords. *Every time Blade uses Tackle Boar, his attack is always evaded since it is too predictable. Ironically, the only time it worked was when it was used against him in the Hyper Battle Video. * Although it was thought that Kenzaki's King Form is different in terms of looks compared to the intended form by BOARD developers, the A.R. Blade seemingly disproves that. ** The nature of K-Blade may differ between Rider worlds, but it could also be considered a result of cost-effective designs, production-wise. If the S.I.C. models were any indication, the original intent of the armor overhaul would possess Spade suit-shaped designs, with the King Rouzer intended to still possess a storage space for Rouze Cards. *Blade is the first primary rider and the third rider to be in blue colored suit in basic (not by changing form) after G3 and Knight, and then followed by Gaim. **Conversely, Blade is so far the only one of the primary Heisei Riders not to have a form dominantly associated with the color red, or a shade of red (counting Decade's magenta as being a shade of red). *Of the four suits, the Spade Suit Undeads are the only ones to have each member appear in the series in their unsealed forms. *Notably, Kenzaki is one of the few Kamen Riders to have defeated Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade in combat. Even more impressively, he did so with little trouble, something that no other Kamen Rider was able to do in Kamen Rider Decade. *Before the broadcast of Kamen Rider Blade, there was a filmed scene which would have Kenzaki meeting his predecessor, Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz. Takumi would pass the baton on to Kazuma, before the two transform together. This scene was only seen by several members of the production team and was never released anywhere else, until pictures of said scene were leaked onto a magazine. **The concept of would later become a tradition in the series, starting with Blade's partner, , with previous Red Rangers acknowledging their time as finished as they pass on the franchise to the next Red Ranger. **The concept of Riders from different series meeting each other would later become an important plot point in the Movie War movies. **Similarly, a succeeding Rider appearing in a special final episode acknowledges this concept. With the two-part special finale of Kamen Rider Wizard being the main example. *Kenzaki, and by extension Blade, is the second "Hybrid Rider", gaining his powers through mystical means which also alter his body (The Undead) but requiring technology to access it (The Rouze system). He was preceded by Ryuki would later be followed by Den-O, Decade, and Gaim. **He is, however, the only Rider aside from Minami Kotaro/Kamen Rider Black (RX) that is all three types of Riders in one. (Mystical, Biological, Technological) *Along with Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kenzaki has never killed a sapient creature, as he only seals the Undeads instead of outright murdering them. **In the Trial Series' cases, it can be argued that the Trial series are only programmed machines, rather than actual living creatures. *Since Kenzaki is the only one without a true happy ending, he may well be the most tragic of all the main Kamen Riders. **This is noted by some of the fans who question on why someone as kind as Kenzaki had to suffer such a terrible fate at the end of his series. **However, Kenzaki's actor Takayuki Tsubaki himself stated that Kenzaki's end is, in a sense, a happy end for him. **This is somewhat paralleled by the non-canon novel as Kenzaki was clearly unhappy with the choice he made and seemingly regretted it. *Kenzaki is the first of the three Riders whose final form caused him to turn into the race he was fighting against, with the other two being Eiji Hino and Kouta Kazuraba. *The card Kenzaki uses to become Blade, the Spade Ace, is more properly known as the "Change Beetle" card. "Change Beetle" would eventually become the transformation announcement for Souji Tendou's Rider form. *The reason behind Kenzaki's high fusion coefficiency is never explained in the series. However, Noboru Shima notes that many Undead simply have an ingrained instinct to protect their own kind. Considering Kenzaki's strong will to protect people, it is likely he synchronized with this part of them. *The Blay Rouzer and King Rouzer differ in the Rouze announcements: Whereas the Blay Rouzer announces the cards' ability and the name of the attack formed after scanning a group of cards, the King Rouzer calls out the cards' place in the playing card deck, as well as the name of the playing card hand produced by the cards scanned. **Both of them are also voiced by different voice actors. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **Episode 1: The Indigo Warrior **Episode 2: The Mysterious Rider (Blade) **Episode 3: Their Secret... **Episode 4: Immortality's Mysteries **Episode 5: The Challenge to the Past **Episode 6: Chalice's True Identity **Episode 7: The Trapped Two **Episode 8: The Revived People **Episode 9: A Fighter's Destiny **Episode 10: The Manipulated Warrior **Episode 11: The Whereabouts of Each **Episode 12: Category Ace **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 14: Ace Sealed! **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 24: Mysterious Hunters **Episode 25: A Traitor's Sprint **Episode 26: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 27: The Trembling Heart... **Episode 28: A Dangerous Gamble!? **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 33: The Targeted Kenzaki **Episode 34: Category King **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 39: Reunion...Father and Daughter **Episode 40: Parting With the Past **Episode 41: A Desire to Get Stronger **Episode 42: Leangle Revives **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49/Finale: The Eternal Trump *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' *''Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade'' * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Forever Gorider'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 }} See Also *Trial E - Imitation Of Kamen Rider Blade in Kamen Rider Blade. *Kazuma Kendate - User of the Kamen Rider Blade Powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World) - Alternative Counterpart in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kamen Rider Bujin Blade - Bujin Counterpart and user of the Kamen Rider Blade powers in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kuroto Dan - Imitation of Kamen Rider Blade in Kamen Sentai Gorider. *Amane Kurihara - Doppelganger, Another Blade in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Undeads Category:Non human riders Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Longhorn Beetle Monsters Category:Card Riders Category:Blade Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Antiheroes